Cinderela
by Hamii
Summary: Ela uma mulher formada e realizada. Profissionalmente apenas. Isso é a opinião da melhor amiga, que quer mudar sua vida pessoal. A fic mais comprida da Hamii *-* espero que gostem :*


**Cinderela**

_Capítulo Único_

_**Onde está a minha cena de Cinderela? (8)'**_

A distração.

É incrível como aos 26 anos de idade uma pessoa pode mudar tão pouco, claro, depende do tipo de pessoa que você é, e se você for como eu, coitado.

Eu, Tenten, hoje aos 26 anos de idade, formada em Direito, uma das advogadas mais procuradas de Nova York, sou uma pessoa conformada com minha estabilidade financeira. Deve mencionar que, um advogado hoje em Nova York ganha melhor do que qualquer um imaginaria.

O problema é na verdade de minha melhor amiga, Temari.

Ela fica tentando me arranjar com qualquer cara que aparece. Até com o irmão dela ela já tentou, mas ele claro, me ajudou a sair dessa se casando com Ino, uma bela mulher, modelo. Só podia ser.

O alvo da vez é Neji Hyuuga. Médico.

Houve até boatos de que as mulheres ficavam doentes por querer, só para verem ele. A verdade é que eu não faço idéia já que estou sempre muito ocupada. Sentenças intermináveis, casos de pessoas que querem que eu arranje pensão alimentícia e nem sabem quem são os pais das crianças. Coitadas. Das Crianças.

Agora, 14:53 da tarde, estou no escritório de Temari esperando ela para irmos pro shopping, já que faz o quê? Quatro meses que eu não apareço por lá.

- Tenten, não sabia que você já estava aqui, desculpe se a fiz esperar por muito tempo, não era a intenção. – Disse Temari saindo de sua sala, remexendo em sua bolsa, incrivelmente maior do que o necessário.

- Não se preocupe, não fez. – Respondi calmante, tentando fazer essa calma se juntar aos meus pensamentos.

- Ótimo, então vamos.

Descemos até o estacionamento, entramos no carro luxuoso de Temari, e comecei a pensar sobre o que estava me motivando a cortar a minha 'Greve de Shopping' que já durava incríveis meses, sem esforços.

- Temari, por que mesmo estamos indo ao shopping? – Receosa perguntei, já colocando o cinto de segurança, caso aquela maluca, fique mais louca ainda.

- Comprar roupas para o jantar de hoje á noite.

- Ah. – Claro. Como eu pude me esquecer. Aniversário de um ano de casamento dela, com o também advogado, e colega de trabalho Shikamaru Nara. – Certo, acho que posso agüentar te ajudar com isso.

- Me ajudar? Me ajudar com o quê?

- Como assim com o quê? Eu estou indo ao shopping para te ajudar a escolher uma roupa não é?

- Não, não é. Ou melhor é sim, só que não pra mim como você esta pensando, pra você.

- Pra mim? – Como assim pra mim? Ela por acaso acha que eu não tenho roupa formal? Eu sou uma advogada. – Temari, eu acho que você esqueceu de me avisar deste pequeno detalhe.

- Se eu avisasse você não viria.

Isso era verdade, eu tinha que concordar.

- Certo. Certo, eu não preciso de roupas Temari, eu tenho.

- Tenten, entenda uma coisa. Neji Hyuuga estará lá esta noite, então você _com certeza _precisa estar maravilhosa.

Era isso.

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa assim no meio.

Pelo menos vou conhecê-lo.

- Temari, a gente já andou metade do shopping, tenha piedade né?

Andamos metade do shopping. E acreditem, ele era enorme, impossível de visitar todo.

Fomos a várias lojas, Renner, Cor-de-rosa, Naguchi, Nakiska, DTA, Maria Bonita Extra, Doc Dog.

E não achamos nada que agradasse a Temari.

Sair pra comprar roupa com estilista é fogo.

Acho que eu vou acabar indo de jeans e ta ótimo.

- Temari, chega. – Fui obrigada a parar ela, quando já estava entrando em outra loja. – Vou pra minha casa, meus pés estão doendo, e você não se agrada com nada, cansei, até a noite.

Simplesmente virei as costas e vim embora.

Não sei como ela reagiu.

Não sei se ela reagiu.

Mas foi bem feito pra ela.

Em casa, minha casa.

Meu quarto.

Meu banheiro.

Minha banheira.

Nada como relaxar.

O problema é que já são 18:30, até eu me arrumar, vai dar a hora que eu tinha que estar lá na festa já. Que droga.

Saí do banho, peguei minha escova, meus cremes, maquiagens, roupas. E que comece a batalha !

Não sei como Temari consegue convidar tanta gente, apesar disso, já a avistei, recebendo os convidados.

Lógico que eu estava vestida diferente das outras pessoas, mas quer saber? Não importava. Eu estava bem.

Sempre se pode contar com uma regata branca básica e justa, um jeans Colcci, e sandálias de salto alto e fino, pretas. Acessórios básicos, e maquiagem mais ainda.

Mudei meu cabelo. O soltei do coque habitual de trabalho, para deixá-lo solto, ele ia até um pouco abaixo da metade das costas, liso. Um pouco dele estava preso com uma flor de seda branca com detalhes pretos.

Eu estava, perfeita, em minha opinião.

- Tenten, que bom que veio. – Foi Temari que disse isso, obvio fingindo admiração para que Shikamaru não descobrisse que sai mais cedo do trabalho hoje.

- Temari, Shikamaru, primeiramente, parabéns pelo aniversário de casamento, e segundo, obrigada pelo convite. – Disse formalmente demais para o meu gosto, cumprimentando os dois.

- Obrigado Tenten, espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Se as damas podem me dar licença, irei receber os convidados.

- Pode ir amor. – Ai como eu odeio quando a Temari fala assim, dá vontade de vomitar.

- Estou muito bem obrigada, claro, fique a vontade.

E lá foi ele. Coitado, ele deve sofrer com Temari.

- Tenten, venha cá. – Isso não ta me cheirando bem. – Lembra de Neji Hyuuga?

- Temari. – Calmamente comecei. – Como eu posso lembrar de alguém que eu nem conheço? – Praticamente joguei essa última frase nela.

- Eu estava esperando que dissesse isso.

Após essa linda fala, minha 'amiga', me arrastou até um homem que aparentava ter minha idade, se não, um ano de diferença.

- Neji, desculpe incomodar, apenas queria lhe apresentar minha amiga, Tenten.

- É um prazer. – Ele disse me cumprimentando com beijinhos no rosto. – Neji Hyuuga.

- Tenten Mitsashi, o prazer é meu. – Ele tem um perfume embriagante, tenho que admitir.

- Aceita uma bebida ?

- Por favor. – Certo, talvez as idéias da Temari não sejam tão ruins assim.

- Tenten, agora que esta arranjada, vou deixá-los a sós. – E saiu.

Simplesmente isso.

Fui abandonada.

- Aqui está, espero que goste, uma de minhas favoritas.

- Martini de Limão. É ótimo. Obrigada. – Realmente era ótimo, na medida certa de ácido e álcool.

- Então – Começamos a caminhar em direção do Jardim de trás, que estava isolado, excluído e maravilhosamente iluminado pela luz da lua cheia. – O que uma bela dama como você faz da vida?

- Cuido de processos e coisas afins.

- Advogada.

- Exato.

- Uma ótima profissão.

- Assim como a sua.

- Como?

- Ouvi dizer que é médico.

- Temari.

- Sim, Temari. – Tive que rir nessa hora, ele também acha Temari impulsiva.

Música.

Valsa.

Não sei como, não sei de onde vem o som.

Mas é agradável.

- Aceita dançar?

- Claro.

Meia-Noite.

Doze badaladas.

E eu estou sentada em absoluto silêncio, com um homem que conheci a menos de quatro horas.

E não estou incomodada com isso.

Talvez o local tenha ajudado.

- Neji, ta tarde, acho que já vou indo..

- Já tem certeza?

- Sim, obrigada por tudo, foi uma noite agradável.

Beijo.

Ele me beijou.

Do nada ele me beijou.

Eu não esperava.

Mas correspondi.

- Tchau então, boa noite. – Disse ele quando me soltou. Isso estava muito estranho.

- Tchau eu acho..

- Tem certeza de que não está esquecendo nada?

- Ahn?

A chave do carro.

Ele esta com a chave do meu carro.

- Ah, sim obrigada. – Quando fui para pegar a chave ele desviou a mão em que estava segurando-a.

- Que tal pegar ela lá em casa? – E a guardo do bolso do seu terno.

Comecei a caminhar com ele.

E apenas sorri.

Até que isso não seria uma má idéia.

* * *

Tá, eu sabia que se eu fizesse uma fic mais comprida, isso ser uma enrolação e o final ia ficar estranho -.-'

Mas sou teimosa, e a fic está aí.

Isso que dá ficar sem internet.

Espero que gostem mesmo, por que essa, realmente deu trabalho.

* * *

**Reviews não mata ninguém.**

**:***


End file.
